


Prompt Hurt

by BlueEyedMe



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Hurt, Sadness, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMe/pseuds/BlueEyedMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt from a friend of mine, who wanted some hurting Bart and Kon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Hurt

''Shut the fuck up Bart!'' Kon hollers. His arm raises and moves to hurt, only to stop abruptly inches away from the boy before him. Bart stands deadly still, staring at him with wide terrified eyes. The brunette turns his head to stare directly at the fist meant for his face and keeps staring at it in shock. 

Kon had wanted to hit him, had been about to hit him. The fist is shaking and the fingers uncurl unsurely, just shy of touching the younger boy's nose, before falling lifelessly down to its owner's side. Bart's golden eyes follow the movement. 

''Bart... I-I didn't...wo-oundn't have...'' Kon's voice is hoarse and shakes in a mix between shock and disgust at his own action. He reaches out with his hand, the one that had nearly struck his friend, to comfort - to take back his mistake. 

The brunette starts, eyes focuses on the hand nearing him, glances quickly at Kon's face, before he vibrates to nearly a blur and speeds out of the room.

''Bart!''

Tears. Bart had tears clouding his eyes then he looked at him. Kon lets out a chocked sob, hand still hovering in the air, as he stares at the space Bart had occupied just a few seconds ago.

Kon fists his hair, hands grabs at his head and lets himself fall down to his knees. His tear-filled voice whispering for forgiveness to the silence. 

''I'm sor-ry, Bart. I didn't mean to - to...''

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Good, bad or terrible? Please do share your thoughts. ^^


End file.
